The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a device 10 may execute applications that process large amounts of data. For example only, the device 10 may comprise a personal digital assistant (PDA), a wireless network device, or a cellular phone. Additionally, the device 10 may transmit and receive large amounts of data to and from other devices. Accordingly, the device 10 may comprise an application processor (AP) 12 and a communication processor (CP) 14. The AP 12 may execute the applications that process the data. The CP 14 may communicate with the AP 12, transmit data received from the AP 12 to other devices, and provide data received from other devices to the AP 12.
The AP 12 and the CP 14 may comprise one or more hardware interfaces I/F1, I/F2, . . . , and I/Fn, where n is an integer greater than 1. The hardware interfaces I/F1, I/F2, . . . , and I/Fn may include universal asynchronous receiver/transmitters (UARTs), universal synchronous bus (USB) interfaces, secure digital input/output (SDIO) interfaces, and/or serial peripheral interfaces (SPIs) and/or other types of interfaces. The AP 12 and the CP 14 may communicate with each other via the hardware interfaces I/F1, I/F2, . . . , and I/Fn.